Broken Angel
by broken gaurdian
Summary: Starts out with Emmett McCarty going into the woods and is saved by an angel.When he wakes up his world changes.He is now Emmett Cullen a vampire, strong & fast & in love with Rosalie,the angel who saved him.He learns of her hurt breaking past & does everything he can to love her.All he wants to do is show her how to love agian.Plz read if you love Rosalie and Emmett!read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's point of view: Angel

"Emmett you better go get some wood right now! I'm freezing! And I'm not allowed going into the woods by myself!" My little sister Katherine yelled.

"Is that anyway to ask your big brother? Your only fourteen and already acting like a nagging wife." I laughed as I slung her over my shoulder and started running around our tiny house. I was twenty and if I must be honest my life was great.

I was over six feet tall and was muscular making me great in sports which also made me quite popular with girls. Also my muscles made it easier to help me work and get my family money. I had deep brown hair and had a great sense of humor.

But what made my life perfect was my family. My family was a big Scotch- Irish family and we were always close. My father was a cheery man who always protected us and insisted that family is the most important thing in the World and we must not forget that. My mother was delicate and sweet and if she told you to do something you better do it or else your ass is done. I had two older brothers who I sometimes helped with working on the railroad in Gatlinburg Tennessee. And Finally I had my little sister Katherine I loved the most. We both had brown curly hair and big dimples.

Katherine kept screaming and giggling as I carried her around. I finally sat her down and said,  
"I hope you have learned your lesson miss 'I'm the boss around here'. I'm only getting your wood because I'm nice."

I went out the door and heard her shout, "Thanks love you Emmett!"  
" Yeah whatever! Love you sis!" I shouted back.

I was chopping wood deep in the forest near the mountains when I heard rustling behind me. I turned around quickly saw nothing but continued to stare at the area behind me. I turned back around and saw a huge black bear right in front of me. I had no time to react and suddenly the bear swiped me. I was flown against a tree with great force. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. I forced myself to stand up.

_Damn that hurt. Oh my Lord._ I thought. I felt bruises already forming and chips of wood stuck in the back of my leg. I pulled out a big chunk of wood from my leg wincing. I looked down and saw blood dripping onto the forest floor.

The black bear circled around me and I knew it was hungry. I knew this was life or death. I was determined to live so I desperately looked around for an escape or anything that could help me. When I tried to run the bear striked my leg and its claws ripped my skin. I cried out in pain as I fell.

I curled up on the forest floor. I pressed my hand against my leg moaning out in pain. I lifted my hand and saw all the blood causing me to shake and throw up. I then crawled away gagging. The angry bear slammed its paw into my chest and felt my ribs break. I gasped out for air but coughed out blood. It then hit my arm and leg and I felt my bones snap.

I screamed out in agony. I kept praying that God would just end my misery. I could feel each drop of blood leaving my body, staining my clothes, making deep red puddles on the forest floor. I felt each painful fracture, ripping into my insides. I felt my body slowly break along with my hope.

I suddenly couldn't see the bear, I didn't hear the bear, and I didn't feel its presence anymore. I looked up and didn't see the black eyes of the ferocious bear. Instead I saw the sweet golden eyes of an angel.

The angel had blond curly hair and a beautiful face. I smiled with my dimples and I saw the angel gasp. It was like she knew something or I reminded her of someone. All of a sudden I was lifted in the air. I gasped from the pain of my body moving but instantly relaxed when I realized I was in the angel's arms. The angel flew through the forest and I inhaled the fresh air in the wind.

_At least I can die somewhere peaceful._ I thought. I hunted, played and grew up in the woods. So I guess it was only right to die in them. I really wasn't afraid of death; I was only worried about how my family would be with my death.

I looked around and saw I was in a white room. I heard voices talking swiftly and quietly.

"Please Carlisle. Please." I heard the angel's voice beg.  
"Okay." Said a voice who I decided must be God.

All of a sudden I felt sharp fangs in my neck. I screamed out in pain as I felt fire seep its way in my body. The last thing I saw before I collapsed out of conscience was the eyes of my angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's point of view: My Angel

I was sitting by the guy I rescued from the bear._  
The guy, really Rose? You saved him and damned him and you don't even know his name. Or why I did save him. Gosh I'm such a stupid, selfish bitch. I made him into a vampire against his will and to top it all off I made Carlisle do it for me. I involved the whole family in my selfish decision._ I thought.

The man kept slipping in and out of consciousness. I just sat there watching him be devoured by the pain. The man probably wants me to get the hell away from him.

"You know that's not true." I jumped when I heard Edward's voice behind me.  
"Don't sneak up on vampires it's rude. And how do you know it's not true?" I remarked annoyed.

Edward smirked then tapped his temple and said, "I can read his thoughts. He's been cursing in his head like crazy, but he's mostly fine. Have you realized that he isn't screaming? Do you know why?"

"No I don't and I'm sick of playing 20 questions. Why isn't he screaming? Why has it taken so long? Why does he keep waking up then blacking out? Can't Carlisle give him any more drugs?" I snapped.

"Rosalie calm down I didn't know it upset you this much. Carlisle can't give him more drugs because the venom is burning it up. He is bigger than the average man so it will take a while for the venom to fully spread and seep in that's why we think he keeps blacking out and waking up. **He isn't screaming because he wants to be **_**strong for his angel**__."  
_

_Am I his angel? He's suffering through the pain but is trying to stay strong for me?_ I thought. Edward nodded at my thought. I have never seen anyone go that far and be so selfless for me.  
"Hey Rosalie he's awake, probably will be the last time he's awake before he is one of us. I'm going to go hunt." Edward said as he exited the room.

I looked at the man now his blue eyes had speckles of red in them and I knew the transformation was almost complete.

"Angel." He croaked out. I smiled liking that he called me that. Not because it was a compliment, but because it was him who said it.  
"It's okay. Don't talk, it will make it hurt more." I softly spoke.

"I want to talk though. I can deal with the pain." He gasped. I smiled. He was so strong.  
"What's your name?" I asked.

"Emmett. Yours?" he whispered. _ Emmett, I like that name. _  
"Rosalie." I said. He smiled with big dimples making me smile back.

"That is beautiful." He said sweetly, "Rosalie." He said my name again soaking it in. I swear my dead heart thumped again when he said my name.

His eyes started drooping. He kept forcing them to stay open but he couldn't fight it.  
"Emmett, you should go to sleep. I promise all this pain will end soon and I will explain everything."

I turned to leave but felt a weak hand grab mine. I turned to look at Emmett.

"Please stay." He pleaded. I nodded and sat back down. I held his hand as he fell asleep.

_Truth is I'm not his angel. __**Truth is he is my angel.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:  
Hey just saying I don't own any of the content only Stephanie Meyer does. I had no idea what to do for this chapter so hopefully it turned out good. Thanks and Review!  
_

Emmett's point of view: Awakened

I was starting to relax as the pain slowly began to fade away. I opened my eyes.

I saw everything. The colors were spectacular, my vision was sharper. I could see every angle, every color, and every ray of light. The sounds were more beautiful. I could hear every creature, and people in the forest. I was amazed. I felt fantastic, like I could fly or something. It was like I was in heaven. I was suddenly pulled out of heaven by my burning throat.

My throat was on fire. My body was on edge and I felt like I was craving something. Then I saw them. My instincts took over.

I defensively crouched down. My legs ready to spring towards them. I growled and snarled at them. I was about to pounce when an angel was in front of me.

I stared into the golden eyes and froze.

_It is the angel. It is Rosalie._ I realized and fell to the ground on my ass. I was suddenly afraid. I was going to attack them, about to attack Rosalie. I felt ill.

"What's happening to me?" I asked horrified. I felt Rosalie grab my hand. I felt a shock of electricity flow through us and her face showed she felt it too. She smiled.

"Emmett, I know this is beyond confusing and overwhelming. Carlisle and I would like to explain everything but you must calm down. I know it's hard but grab onto everything you had as human, your humanity so we can have a conversation." Rosalie said gently.

The world came slowly back and I nodded. I saw the brown haired man and women leave the room. I stood up calmly. I saw Rosalie back up from me and the blonde man gradually approached me.

"Emmett, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie and I will explain everything to you but you must tell us what you remember. I understand it can be painful to remember everything but it is important to tell us." Carlisle spoke. I nodded as I took in each word he said letting it soak in.

"I remember being in the forest getting wood. Then there was a bear and blood and I couldn't breathe or move. Then I saw an angel and I felt like I was flying then pain and now I'm fine. I feel great but my throat burns. What's happening to me?" I said.

"The bear almost killed you and I smelled the blood. I saw you dying right in front of me and couldn't let you just die. I brought you to our family and asked Carlisle to change you." Rosalie spoke softly.  
"Change me? Change me into what?" I asked terrified. Rosalie and Carlisle looked at each other than Carlisle nodded.

"A vampire." Rosalie spoke.  
_What the fuck. No vampires don't exist. They can't. No they don't. But then how can I be alive right now? _ I thought. My thoughts were a big mess right now as I mentally battled the possibility. I was interrupted by my angel's voice.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I should have let you chose but there was no time. I have no idea why I saved you but I couldn't let you just die. I understand if you hate me. I put you in hell. I am sorry." I heard Rosalie cry. Her face was so sad and full of guilt.

"'Everything happens for a reason. That is what my father has always said and that is what I believe. So don't be sorry Rosalie, you didn't do anything. God planned it." I said sincerely. I saw Rosalie just nod and looked down.

"Emmett, this is my family. We value and respect each other. We would like to include you in our family but there are some rules. We don't drink human blood although our instincts tell us to. We hunt animals. We try to be as human as possible to blend in so killing sprees aren't optional. We would like to have you but if you endanger my family we cannot help you." Carlisle spoke seriously. I nodded trying to make a decision.

"I would like very much to be a part of your family and do what you ask me to. On one condition, I need Rosalie to be okay with me joining your family." I said making Rosalie smile.

"Yes." Rosalie said sweetly. That yes made me the happiest person or thing on the planet.

"We will talk about the rest of the details later and we will answer any questions you have. Would you like to meet the rest of the family now then Rose and Edward will take you out to hunt later?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded then followed them into the kitchen. I was approached by a tiny woman with brown hair.  
"Emmett, I'm Esme. Nice to have you as a part in our family." She said sweetly then hugged me. I saw Carlisle tense when she hugged me and heard a low rumble in his throat.

Esme stepped back and Carlisle put his arms around her waist.  
"Sorry I don't know what that was about. Usually I'm better at that, my apologies." Carlisle said embarrassed.

"So you two are married?" I asked.

"We are mates but yes we are married." Esme spoke as she leaned into Carlisle. (Sorry but I like Esme and Carlisle together and decided they needed attention)

I saw Rosalie and detected jealously on her. Then a bronze haired guy spoke,  
"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet all of you." I said.

I plumped all my weight down on a chair but as soon as I sat down it caved and broke. Thousands of pieces of wood flew everywhere.  
"Fuck." I said as I fell on my ass. "Damn. Crap I'm so sorry. I will clean it up and pay for it. Shit." I rambled.

Everyone started laughing. I was finally seeing how I might be a part of this family.


	4. Chapter 4

**I basically summed up the vampire stuff that all you guys already knew.**

Chapter 4 Emmett's point of view: hells not so bad if you keep an angel with you

It has been about a week since I was changed into a vampire. The Cullen's told me their story. They told me how Carlisle became a vampire and changed Edward, Esme and Rosalie. Edward told me about his parents dying and Esme told me about the terrible loss of her baby, awful husband, and suicide attempt. My dead heart cried out for their terrible sad stories.

The only story I didn't hear was Rosalie's. I didn't want to make her tell me because I figured it was up to her if I should hear it.

I was learning how to be a "good vampire". Wow I've never thought I would say that. I was fine with being a vampire. Rosalie looked out for me. She taught me how to hunt and helped me with all the difficulties. I followed her around like a shadow.

We just finished hunting and we found a water fall. She was sitting on the edge of the tiny water fall relaxing. Usually she cared about how she looked but now she didn't care. Her hair was slightly wet and her body looked gorgeous, she looked like an angel. I was swimming in the small pool like area slightly below her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she shook out her golden hair as I tried not to stare.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Do you miss your family?" Rosalie asked. My face fell and I felt sadness wash over me. I haven't thought about them much because every time I did it hurt.

I felt Rosalie put her hand gently on my face. Electricity flowed through us. Rosalie started to lightly stroke my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad it's just I was curious." She said apologetically.

"Rose you didn't do anything. I just want to see them so bad. I'm not going to put them in danger and if I have to suffer to keep them safe I will." I said sadly. Rosalie nodded.

"You called me Rose." She said. I made a face.

"Sorry I can call you Rosalie if you want. It's just I've heard everyone else call you Rose so I just assumed." I said.

"No I just like when you call me it." She smiled making me smile. I gently pulled her into the water. I expected her to jump out but she didn't.

She was laughing and giggling. Then she started splashing me. I splashed back. She splashed a big wave causing me to actually get knocked over into the water. I swam deep in the water and emerged behind her. I lightly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her under the water with me. When we surfaced we were face to face.

We stared into each other's eyes and we were breathing unnecessary hard. I leaned in and felt our lips touch lightly. Her lips were so soft; if I could I would kiss her forever I would. Rose kissed me back softly. We deepened the kiss and it became more passionate.

We pulled away from the kiss. Rose hand came to her lips as if she couldn't believe the kiss just happened. I smiled at her making her smile. I picked her up lightly and jumped out of the water.

"Um we should get back to the house. I have to talk to Edward anyway." I said as I set her down.

We were back at the house in a flash. Edward read my mind and waited in the living room until I got there. Rose gave me a smile before she left the room.  
"Edward I need you to do me a favor. " I said and he nodded.

_I need to make sure my family is alright. I need to know they are taken care of. I need reassurance that they won't struggle. I need you to lend me some money so I know they won't struggle to take care of themselves. I promise to pay you back. I will do anything to pay you back. Please. _ I thought.

"Of course." He said as he took out a small bag full of money and a couple diamonds.  
_I will drop it off but I need to go alone but stay near by just in case. And I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone that I'm doing this._ I thought. He nodded.

"So you and Rose?" Edward laughed. I smiled.  
"There's something she's not telling me." I said seriously.  
"Rose has a hard story. She really likes you so don't screw up and go very slow. Trust her and she will tell you her story eventually. Have faith in her." He sighed.

We ran to my families' house in Tennessee at night. The sky was deep black and I inhaled the forest air. I missed my home. I approached the house and slowly left the bag of money on the porch by the door. I heard crying.

I approached Katherine's room. She was tossing in her bed having a nightmare. My thirst hurt but I ignored it. I hugged my little sister accidently waking her up. She looked at me and smiled.  
"Emmett. Am I dreaming?" She said groggily.  
"Yeah Katherine. Kat I've missed you so much baby girl," I whispered sadly, "go back to sleep."  
"I can't. I keep having nightmares. Sing me the song you used to sing." She cried.  
"Okay." I felt like I wanted to die. My dead heart was being ripped into as I felt so many emotions.

"Down the way where the nights are happy  
and the sun shines daily on the mountain top  
I took a trip on a sailing ship  
and when I reached Jamaica I made a stop

But I'm sad to say, I'm on my way  
Won't be back for many a day  
My heart is down, my head is turning around  
I had to leave a **little girl** in Kingston Town"

I sung quietly as I watched her fall asleep. Right before she fell asleep she said, "I love you Emmy."  
"I love you too sissy." I spoke. I kissed her cheek and vanished into the forest knowing I would never come back.

Edward and I were home in a couple minutes. As soon as I got there I hugged Rose tightly.

"You keep saying we are basically in hell. And asking why I don't hate you for changing me into a vampire, for taking away my family and putting me in hell. Well I have an answer." I said softly.

"What?" Prompted Rose.

"You see, hell is not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." I whispered then kissed my angel.  
_**_**_

_**This song Emmett sang means a lot to me. It has a special meaning and connection. Hoped you guys enjoyed. Please review and continue reading. I love showing all aspect and sides of Emmett and Rose so any ideas? Thanks! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Warning slightly rated m but I decided we needed to some of Emmett's humor and cockiness to SHINE!  
Emmett's point of view: Awkward

I just took a shower because I hunted and wanted to clean up. The guys including me went hunting while Esme and Rosalie went shopping and weren't home when we got back. So I decided to take a shower.

As I was deciding what to wear when I heard my door open. I turned around and saw Rose.

Rose just stood there mouth wide open. She kept her eyes on me, and that's when I realized I was still naked from my shower. I was going to cover up but then I saw Rose's eyes slowly go up and down my body checking me out. That made me cocky.

"Hey Rose. What do you need?" I said casually. But I was glowing at the fact that I could do this to her.

"Um… yeah…nothing… I'm sorry, I'll just go. Yep." She said flustered. I swear if she was human she would have blushed. She turned to leave my room but I stopped her.

"No it's fine. Just have a seat on the bed and I'll go change in my bathroom and be right out." I said confidently. She sat down on the bed slowly. I got my clothes and turned to go change in my restroom.

Right before I went in to change I turned to Rose and smirked,  
"Like what you see Rosie?" Her eyes widened at my boldness but she knew I caught her staring at me before so she looked down.

I changed at vampire pace and was out of the bathroom in point five seconds.  
"Did you need anything?" I asked coyly. I saw Rose smile.

"No. Esme and I just got back from shopping and I didn't know you just took a shower sorry. I came up because for some reason I missed you a lot and needed to see you." She said honestly. My dead heart flew when she confessed she missed me and needed to be near me.

"I missed you too Rose." I confessed as I sat on the bed next to her. She smiled making me smile back. I realized I would spend every minute trying to make her happy. My angel happy was the only thing I prayed for.

She leaned in and her soft lips met mine. Electricity flowed through us. We intensified our kiss and my hand tangled in her soft blonde hair while the other hand went around her waist pulling her closer. I pressed my mouth harder to hers as our tongues danced together. She tasted like what I remembered as vanilla. We kissed for a while then pulled away breathing unnecessary hard.

We stared at each other for a couple minutes then we starting laughing. Her laugh was music that I could listen to forever.

"We should probably go downstairs." I said. Even though I wanted nothing more than just to lay here with her forever.  
"Yeah probably should. Can I show you what I bought?" she smiled.  
"I would prefer to see them on you then just see them in a bag." I smirked.  
"We can arrange a private fashion show." She flirted as she got up and walked slowly away from me.  
_Damn she's sexy._ I thought. When we got downstairs we heard Edward groan.

"Could you two control your thoughts? I don't need to see or hear any of that." Edward complained.  
"Stay out of our heads if you can't handle it Edward." Rose snapped.  
"Emmett's sort of making it difficult. His cockiness doubled when you walked in his room and checked him out." Edward snapped back causing Rose to growl and shockingly me to growl protectively too.

"Really Emmett?" Edward asked surprised.  
"Sorry I don't know why I just did that." I apologized.

Rose pulled me over to sit on the couch next to her. We were sitting there in silence when Rose took my arm and wrapped it around her. She then leaned into me her head on my shoulder and I leaned to rest my head on top of hers breathing in her scent.

"Emmett?" Rose whispered.  
"Yeah." I answered. She leaned and whispered in my ear,  
"About earlier, I did like what I saw." She whispered seductively. I turned to her my eyes now black and smiled.

"Well same time next week or we can make it interesting and switch parts." I smirked being a 100 percent cocky.

"I'm leaving. I can't handle you two!" Edward yelled.  
"Bye!" Rose and I yelled at the same time. We smiled at each other.

"I'm finally feeling like a part of the family. Esme is the caring mom and Carlisle the father and Edward is the brother. And you are…." I trailed off.

"What am I?" She asked.

"I have feelings for you that siblings don't have. I have no brotherly feelings toward you. I really like you Rose and that's why I want to take things slow. I don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you for being patient. I can't tell you my story yet but I promise soon. I really like you too." She said softly.

My lips met hers. And I softly kissed my angel.


End file.
